Hojas y arena
by Lady Shadic
Summary: Los shinobis de la hoja deben regresar a su villa natal despues de haber ayudado en Suna. Kankuro y Lee pasan juntos su ultima noche... hay cosas que es mejor decirlas antes de que se marche. KankuroXlee  Yaoi  lemon


No podía apartar su vista de la ventana. El paisaje era totalmente diferente al que estaba acostumbrado a ver en Konoha, lugar del cual era shinobi… donde el viento era calmo, el paisaje, verde y las lluvias frecuentes. El fresco aroma de los árboles era reconfortante, le llenaba el alma y le producía una sonrisa.

En el lugar en el cual se hallaba en ese momento, el viento soplaba inclemente sobre toda villa, levantando torbellinos y olas de arena. La luna, rojiza, brillaba en lo alto del oscuro cielo que esa noche no mostraba una sola estrella…sólo el sonido del viento al golpear los cristales y las casas…sólo el olor a la arena y el silbido del viento que, a veces, se convertía en canto.

-es precioso- susurró sin notar que detrás de él, se acercaba alguien silenciosamente.

Habían llegado a llevarse bien, ambos se tomaron un tiempo para conocerse y comprenderse.

-me alegra que te guste- susurró el otro abrazándolo por la espalda y le depositó un suave beso en el cuello.

Eran amigos…pero a veces se preguntaba la razón de esas acciones por parte de él. A veces sin previo aviso lo tomaba en sus brazos y lo apretaba contra su cuerpo con fuerzas…a veces llegaba hasta su cama y lo observaba largos minutos sin decirle nada…a veces él también quería hacer lo mismo.

-por qué lo haces?- preguntó pausadamente y sin hacer ningún movimiento para que el otro soltara su abrazo.

-no lo sabes?- preguntó a su vez seriamente y oprimiendo más su agarre.

El silencio entre los dos se hizo presente, el mismo silencio que se había formado cuando el shinobi de la hoja había entrado en la casa esa tarde…un silencio anhelante y desesperado. Clavó sus ojos en la ventana, la superficie del cristal le proporcionaba la imagen del rostro del hombre que lo mantenía prisionero en sus brazos.

"acaso estas…llorando?"

La pregunta que surgió en la mente del pelinegro al examinar la mirada perdida y opaca del que era uno de sus mejores amigos. Hizo un leve movimiento de la cabeza, grave error, el otro lo dejó al fin libre y se marcho en dirección a una de las dos habitaciones de la casa… la que amablemente prepararía para su única noche de estadía allí.

El marionetista colocó una manta en la cama, puesto que las noches en la villa solían ser bastante frescas. La extendió con suma delicadeza sobre la mullida superficie de plaza y media… siempre le dejaba dormir en su habitación, al menos podría sentir su aroma cuando se marchase una vez mas.

Maldito el día en el que vio pelear a Rock Lee… maldito el día en el que lo vio caer después de haber peleado con todo su espíritu superando los limites de lo posible y aun más maldito el momento en el cual ya no pudo sacarlo de su mente a pesar de superar los limites de lo posible al intentarlo.

"acaso soy… tan débil?"

Lee esperó al menos veinte minutos antes de dirigir sus pasos hacia la habitación, pero él no estaba allí. Se quedó parado junto a la puerta, suspiró, su presencia parecía inquietar al otro y eso era lo último que quería hacer. Antes de ingresar al cuarto, dirigió su vista a la habitación que tenía de espaldas y murmuró un "buenas noches" como si alguien lo estuviese oyendo.

Se sentó en la cama y, luego de meditarlo un minuto, se acostó bocarriba para contemplar el astro en su fase creciente por la pequeña ventana ubicada en el techo de esa amplia habitación silenciosa. Llevó una de sus manos hasta su rostro y la ubicó sobre sus ojos… esperaba…tal vez y como siempre, él estaría parado junto a la puerta…se durmió sin verlo.

"acaso no ves que mañana… partimos?"

Salió de la habitación casi corriendo, no podía dormir sabiendo que se hallaba sólo a una pared de distancia. El solo pensar que estaba tan cerca lo volvía paranoico, hasta podía oír su respiración y el latido firme de ese corazón guerrero. Se paró junto a la puerta y lo vio durmiendo… inocente… indefenso… inmutable.

Se acercó a la durmiente figura y admiró las facciones de su rostro en cuanto tomó la vendada mano. Era perfecto, simplemente hermoso. Cada parte de su semblante le parecía envidiable, desde sus delgados labios hasta lo oscuro de sus ojos, y sobretodo, sus cejas que acentuaban su toque masculino. Sin poder resistirlo un minuto más deslizó la punta de sus dedos, paseándose por sus pestañas, bajando por la mejilla y descendiendo hasta tocar sus labios.

Ante esos movimientos tan delicados similares al camino trazado por una lágrima, los ojos del jovencito se entreabrieron y le mostraron a la persona causante de esos sutiles escalofríos que habían atravesado sus sueños. El ninja de la arena retiró su mano lentamente.

-qué haces?- preguntó en un susurro.

"acaso no ves que te…deseo?"

-no deberías dormir con esto puesto- dijo el joven de piel color arena deslizando el cierre del chaleco verde.

-claro- dejó salir en un suspiro mientras sentía sus mejillas enrojecer.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más mientras el marionetista despojaba de la prenda al shinobi de la hoja, éste sin decir nada liberó el cabello de su compañero. Las hebras desmechadas de color castaño rojizo se posaron en la frente del muchacho en diferentes alturas, sobre el ojo izquierdo bajaba una particularmente larga.

En solo cuestión de segundos ambos se hallaban sobre el lecho, Lee abrazando a Kankuro y éste recargando su peso en la palma de sus manos…mutuamente se robaban el aliento. Las manos del joven de cabello oscuro se paseaban por la espalda amplia de quien lo había recibido en su casa. Desde el principio no había querido pasar la noche con sus compañeros o su sensei.

El ninja de la arena liberó sus labios para despojarlo de su camiseta e inmediatamente una de sus manos buscó deleitarse con una pequeña porción de carne. Los toques en círculos que se formaban alrededor y sobre la rosada superficie endurecida producían leves gemidos entre la lucha de sus lenguas.

"qué estamos… haciendo?"

También quería sentir en sus manos, ya desprovistas de vendas, el toque de la piel del otro. Las guió al tope de la camiseta y jaló hacia arriba esperando que el otro correspondiera a esa acción…y lo hizo. Una vez libre de esa prenda, pudo sentir la piel vibrante del otro bajo sus dedos ásperos a causa del entrenamiento. Subió un poco las manos y las dejó pasearse por el cabello húmedo.

El beso se cortó repentinamente, un pequeño hilillo de saliva se deslizó por la comisura de los labios del delgado joven, quien trató de obtener el aire suficiente para volver a introducir oxígeno a su organismo. Mientras él se encargaba de ello, el ninja de las marionetas descendía sus caricias por el abdomen demostrando su preferencia al llegar al ombligo.

No estaba dispuesto a perder ni un segundo más, llevaba años esperando ese momento. De un solo movimiento despojó al ninja del taijutsu de todas las prendas que aun cubrían su perfecta y esbelta figura. Sin previa advertencia, introdujo en su boca la pieza más sensible de esa maravillosa anatomía.

Lee intentaba pronunciar el nombre de su amigo, trataba inútilmente de usar la poca cordura que aun poseía, pero el nombre se transformaba en movimientos de sus labios sin emitir sonido ajeno a los gemidos y suspiros de puro gozo que estaba experimentando. Inconscientemente, jaló del cabello rojizo y lo obligó en silencio a volver a besarlo.

Sentía la dureza y humedad de su hombría torturarlo lentamente… se puso de rodillas en la cama sin abandonar los labios del marionetista y lo empujó para sentarlo al espaldar de la misma. Sus manos se encargaron de dejarlo en igual condiciones que él, se separaron de la pasional unión de sus bocas e imitó las acciones del joven de la arena realizados hacia escasos minutos.

El movimiento de sus labios y su lengua eran exquisitos, jamás había pensado que su pequeño atrevimiento lo llevaría hasta tales extremos. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, escuchaba sus propios jadeos, los gemidos del jovencito que se deleitaba con su deseo reprimido durante tantos años y el sonido del viento…viento, arena…y hojas invisibles que danzaban en una melodía única, propia y soñada.

"si solo hubiese sido mas decidido"

-Lee- lo llamó antes de que llegara su límite…pero no dijo nada más.

Se dedicó a acariciar los pálidos muslos de chico con sus manos húmedas y temblorosas. Descendió su rostro hasta ese lugar al que sólo él había logrado llegar, deslizó su lengua por la tibia zona…el pelinegro apretaba los labios y los puños con fuerza.

Deslizó uno de sus largos dedos dentro de la estrecha cavidad y una vez allí lo utilizó para buscar un punto que hiciera al joven ninja estremecerse hasta llegar al éxtasis. En cuanto el pelinegro hechó su cabeza hacia atrás temblando y con los ojos deseosos, supo que lo había alcanzado.

-tranquilo, si te duele aférrate a mí- susurró en su oído y lamió el lóbulo largamente mientras unía sus cuerpos.

"cálido como el mismo desierto"

Un gemido brotó de su garganta, no estaba seguro si de placer o dolor, pero obedeciendo al shinobi de la arena apoyó sus manos en los bronceados hombros de éste. Sus cuerpos quedaron perfectamente unidos y en ese momento sintió unas incontenibles ganas de mirarlo a los ojos…esos ojos felinos que lo llevaron al delirio en un viaje de ida sin retorno.

Lo miró. Su rostro impecable y libre de las marcas características que solían tomarle mucho tiempo realizar, era algo único. Luchó contra su propia debilidad obligando a sus oscuros ojos a mantenerse entreabiertos a pesar de la dura intromisión que estaba soportando en ese momento.

"qué estas…esperando?"

Posó sus manos en los amplios hombros de Kankuro y movió tímidamente las caderas, intentando de esa forma comunicarle su deseo… su garganta se negaba a emitir sonido alguno fuera de los quejidos de mezcla dolor y satisfacción. Agradeció al cielo que el joven de la arena comprendió el mensaje y comenzó a deslizarse en su interior.

Danzaban juntos al compás de la melodía que estaban creando… viento… arena… suspiros… gemidos… susurros. Las manos inquietas de ambos competían buscando saber quién de los dos recorría más el cuerpo del otro, el sudor que se deslizaba por la piel les daba un toque suave…casi místico.

Una de las manos del ninja de las hojas se cerró sobre su propio miembro buscando alivio, casi de inmediato la mano tostada del otro le hizo compañía… vaivenes perfectamente coordinados los llevaron al éxtasis, a uno dentro y al otro entre.

El viento cesó, la arena cayó como lluvia sobre la villa, el tiempo se detuvo y las hojas desaparecieron… a pesar de eso el mundo siguió girando igual para toda la población…excepto por los dos ninjas que se hallaban exhaustos y aun se mantenían juntos respirando el mismo aire.

"no me arrepiento… que tal tu?"

Ambos se miraron, ninguno de los dos dijo nada… Kankuro hizo un ademán de querer levantarse, pero el pelinegro lo detuvo, en solo algunas horas debían separarse como tantas otras veces…

"no después de lo que hicimos…"

Se hallaban todos juntos en ese punto alto desde el cual se podía observar toda la villa, un lugar perfecto desde el punto de vista del Kazekage. Cinco personas hablaban con una sonrisa… dos no podían siquiera dirigirse una ultima mirada.

-muchas gracias- dijo el joven pelirrojo- siéntanse libres y bienvenidos cuando lo deseen- concluyó con una suave sonrisa.

-así será- contestó uno de los miembros del equipo de shinobis de la hoja, aquel cuyos ojos color perla eran inconfundibles- ya debemos marcharnos, con su permiso-

Luego de hacer una breve reverencia, se dispusieron a marcharse. El maestro de la arena sentía el peso que se cargaba en el alma de su hermano mayor y del shinobi de la hoja. Pasaron varios minutos en los cuales el vestido de negro no movió un solo músculo.

-Kankuro… por qué no los acompañas a la entrada de la villa?- sugirió mientras despejaba el cabello que había cubierto momentáneamente el grabado de su frente- tal vez hay algo que quieras decir?-

No lo comprendió de inmediato, pero al leerlo lo entendió… sin hacérselo repetir dos veces corrió detrás del grupo de ninjas que abandonaba el desierto para volver a los frescos bosques que formaban su hogar. Saltó por los techos de las casas y no se detuvo hasta alcanzarlos.

-Lee-

"no te vayas"

-dime- volteó y se quedó mirándolo.

"no dejes que me vaya"

-te amo- pronunció sin titubeos mientras lo aprisionaba contra su pecho.

-también yo- susurró sonriendo y siendo, esa vez él, quien le besara el cuello.

Los dos miembros del equipo y el sensei continuaban caminando, no porque estuviesen ajenos a la situación, debían llegar a la villa lo antes posible.

-vete- dijo Kankuro dejándolo libre.

-…- el rostro del shinobi de la hoja demostró su tristeza y desconcierto.

-cuanto antes termines la misión- explicó- mas pronto volverás…pero esta vez no te dejaré ir- sentenció para terminar besándolo profundamente en los labios.

-es una amenaza?- preguntó divertido con un tierno sonrojo en las mejillas.

-es una advertencia- respondió igual o más sonrojado que el otro.

-qué estamos esperando?, ya deberíamos estar allá- gritó con una enorme sonrisa y toda su energía al máximo mientras corría hacia el grupo.


End file.
